Love Story
by katiebabii935
Summary: Me and my best friend wrote this for fun. We still aren't done. I just wanted to know what people thought about it so tell me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Love Note

**Love Story**

**Chapter One- Love Note**

It all started in 9th grade when I began to crush on this really cute boy. His name is Nick. He has the most amazing eyes! And—

"Amelia Justice! What's the answer?" That's Mrs. Wingston. She's my science teacher. I always daydream about Nick in her class, but she always ruins it. It doesn't matter though because all I can ever hear come out of her mouth is those 'blah blah blah' words!

"Miss. Justice were you day dreaming in class again. Well Excuse me if I'm that boring." stated Mrs. Wingston. You are, Mrs. Wingston. I just needed to tell you that. Instead I just said, "Sorry".

"One more time and you're off to the principal's office" Mrs. Wingston glared at me. The bell rang 5 minutes later and we all stormed into the halls. I saw my friend by my locker, but her locker is next to mine, pretty obvious to run into her there.

"Hey Ami, how was Boringston's class?" chanted Nicole, my best friend.

"Boring" I replied. We both chuckled. I opened to get my next class's books out, but something dropped to my feet from inside my locker. A note! And it's from Nick! That's Nick's handwriting! This is the happiest day of my life! Except… I was too scared to open it.

"What's that?" I heard behind me. I whirled to see who it was. It was Nicole, of course. I didn't know if I should tell her or not. I decided not to.

"It's just some notes I took in class," I tried to cover up Nick's note.

"Oh…"

"Well I got to go to class now! I can't be late again in Mrs. Copperstown's class. I'll see you after school." I darted away from Nicole and into the class. One minute to spare. I wasn't late. This class wasn't as boring as Mrs. Wingston's class. Mrs. Coppertown was actually a pretty fun teacher. This time was different though. The note was all I could think about. Not all of the chatting and the conversations my classmates were having. Just that note. I think I should open the note to see what it actually says instead of just freaking about it. Plus I would like to breathe again. I opened it and I was surprised at what the note said on the inside. My lips formed a smile as I was light-headed with happiness. The note said,

Amelia, I need your help with something. If you could meet me after school at your locker, that would be great. Thanks. I will meet you there. Can't Wait! Please don't forget! - Nick Devon

"Would you like to share something to the class, Miss Justice?" Mrs. Coppertown stood in front of me.

"No, not really," I gave my teacher a 'please-don't-read-it' look.

"Read it! Read it!" I heard the class chant.

Just as Mrs. Coppertown opened her mouth to say the first word of the note, the bell rang. Class was over! Saved by the bell! I grabbed the note from her hands and ran out of the door. I think I knocked over a couple of people, but I didn't want to go back. I hid behind a wall that was by my locker until everyone left. I came out from hiding and stood in front of my locker. I looked up and down the aisle of the hallway on both sides over and over again. No sign of Nick. An hour and a half went by. I was on the ground by my locker in crisscross-applesauce form. My leg started to cramp from sitting on it for so long. I sighed and stood up. I began to think that he would never show. I was wrong. There he was, walking down towards me. Even though he did look really hott when he was walking with the wind blowing his hair, I was still very mad at him for being so late. He also had a mysterious guitar case strapped around one of his shoulders on his back.

"You finally decided to show up. I guess you're not so chicken," I guess I did act a little cold towards him, but he deserved it. He stopped in front of me.

"I am so sorry! I got detention for not paying attention in class," Nick pleaded.

"Is this just an excuse or is this the truth?" Questioning Nick was actually kind of fun. Ok, fine. It was a bit harsh, but to me he sounded suspicious. Now I began to think that Nick was just a lying jerk who uses excuses to get out of everything.

"No. I'm really telling the truth. I wouldn't lie, especially to you." Turns out I was wrong…again. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the principal.

"It's after school hours. If you want to be here so late, then why don't you do something productive?" He gave us a white slip, which meant a detention. I sighed and dragged myself into room 70. Nick followed me close behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Chapter Two- Surprise**

We both sat in a seat close by each other. A couple of people were staring at Nick because of his guitar. It didn't look like he really cared though. I think he looked over at me a couple of times. Well…a lot of times. But whenever I looked at him, he wasn't looking back at me. Maybe I'm losing it, or maybe I'm still dizzy from Nick's hottness. I made sure that no one was watching when I slightly tapped the guy sitting in front of me, as he was working on a project with loads of paper.

"Yo, Dude. Give me a piece of paper," Pushy or not pushy, I needed a piece of paper.

He turns around to look at me. "You want a piece of paper? Really? Well you're not getting any," He did not just say that to I, Amelia Justice!

"Come on, Tyler! It's just a piece of paper!" For some weird reason, he gasped after I said that.

"It is not just a piece of paper! A tree sacrificed its life for this piece of paper, and you don't even care!" He immediately turned his back towards me. This plan didn't work. I sighed and relaxed back into my chair. I glanced at the clock. I didn't want to read it. I was too lazy. I looked over at Nick. He was looking back at me! He was! I caught him in action this time! Ok, sorry. I got a little excited there. Time for plan B, whisper to Nick instead. I feel like a spy now, acting all mysterious and everything. It's more fun than you think!

"Pst…Nick," I whispered.

"Amelia." I turned around to see Mr. D staring at me. He put his pointer finger on his lips signaling to be quiet. Great, he knows I'm up to something. Now he won't stop looking at me! What am I going to do now? This is torture! There's probably more than twenty minutes left! I haven't been sitting here very long…

"You are all dismissed from detention. Now get home, it's passed four o' clock." Wow! Time flew by so fast! I walked towards the door, but Mr. D was still staring at me the whole time. I finally got out of the door and waited until Nick came out. As soon as he came out, I wanted to tackle him with loads of hugs and kisses. I couldn't though. He would probably think I was a wacky chick who's too clingy. For some strange reason, Nick took my hand and told me to follow him. What did he think I would do- pull my hand out of his strong grip and run the other way? That's impossible. As we walked outside the school, he asked if I wanted an ice-cream.

"My treat," He looked at me with a smile. How could I resist? After we walked over to the ice cream shop, we sat on a bench outside.

"I need you to give your opinion on something." He unzipped the guitar case and took out an acoustic Taylor guitar. I was sort of wondering why, but then he started strumming all sorts of cords and started singing. I thought I died at that moment, but if I did then why did it seem so real? Weirdly enough, it was real! A couple of minutes went by and Nick finished. I wanted to start crying. I didn't want it to be over. The lyrics were so romantic and so…how would I put it….amazing! I wonder who it's about. I bet you it's that new girl! Every guy likes her! I'm so jealous of that girl! I wanted to ask him but I couldn't. That's too personal to ask.

He interrupted my thought and said, "It's about this girl." Can he read my mind or something? "And I wanted your opinion on it. So, what do you think?"

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes. I want the truth. Did you like it?" He looked at me, smiled, and bit his bottom lip.

I looked him straight in his eyes. "No. I didn't like it," I said quietly. His smile faded away as he looked down to the ground. "I love it." His face jerked up. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Mhm," I started to say while standing up from the bench.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned me. I began to think that I didn't deserve to be around this amazing guy. He doesn't like me anyways.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I managed to say. We both decided it was late and Nick offered to walk me home. While Nick and I were walking home, we talked about the most random stuff.

"So who's your favorite teacher?" Nick asked.

"Well actually it's really hard to choose" I was being sarcastic, of course. We both laughed at that. Nick instantly knew I was trying to be funny. I guess I was funny, well to him at least. I have to give myself credit for at least that. On the way home I started to feel better about the song. Maybe it was about me. Maybe he really does like me! Eep!

"Amelia? Are you listening to me?" He chuckled.

"Sorry," I replied, "Blank moment for a second."

Silence swept threw for about a couple of seconds. Nick broke the awkwardness with a random question that totally blew me off guard. "Have you ever had your first kiss?"

"What?" I stuttered.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" He asked again like I didn't hear the first time.

"No. Have you?" I looked at him waiting for an answer. He didn't look back at me, but just straight forward.

"Yeah," He looked at me, "Dana McCory… first date on a Ferris wheel…"

"That sounds…kind of romantic…" I said with a fake smile. I didn't want Nick to know that I really was hurt or to make Nick feel bad. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for him though. I just wish that I could have been his first kiss, and he would be mine. We finally arrived at the front of my house. He walked up with me to the front door. I thanked him afterwards.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"I do" He hugged me and told me goodnight.

"Night," I said when he was walking away on the sidewalk. I couldn't see his face anymore, only his back. Eventually, I couldn't see him at all anymore. It was pitch black outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Secret Anymore

**Chapter 3- Not So Secret Anymore**

I opened the door and saw my older brother, Aaron, was standing and jumping on the couch. He was screaming something, but I couldn't really understand. I then realized that he was watching a football game on the TV. Once he saw me staring at him with a look of confusion and laughter, he got off of the couch.

"Hey…" He was trying to act all cool like he didn't just make a fool of himself. It was pretty hard not to laugh by this point.

"Now I know why you can't get any girlfriends," I tried to say through laughing.

"Very funny" He said sarcastically while heading upstairs. I followed him up the stairs, but went the other direction that Aaron was towards my room as he was going to his. I got my laptop running and I laid it on my stomach as I sat in the mattress on my bed. I signed on AIM and I noticed Nicole was on. I clicked on her username on the list and started chatting with her. We talked for quite a while before I even thought of telling her about tonight with Nick.

As I was typing what happened, she typed in, "Can I tell you a secret?" I backspaced what I had written and entered, "Yeah, of course."

"I really like this guy at our school" I saw on my screen that was by Nicole's username.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Well you used to like this guy, but you don't anymore. Well you told me you didn't."

"Who?" I repeated myself.

She typed up something, but didn't hit enter yet. A couple of minutes went by and still no response. I figured that I could get a quick snack in the kitchen and come back before she types back. I left for a second to go in the kitchen. I didn't hear the beeping noise my laptop was making that meant Nicole typed back. On my screen, it said, "Nick…you don't like him still, do you?" I wished I hadn't of left for that one second. Once I got back, she already signed off. Then one minute passed by me so quickly, it felt like it was only a second. I kept on reading 'Nick' that was on the screen of what Nicole typed in over and over again. Somehow this began as fate because Nick suddenly signed on as his username popped up on my buddy list. I wanted to send Nick an IM but I didn't want him to think I was desperate or anything. Something lit up on my screen at that very moment. An advertisement….I closed it out and sat there. Out of the Blue I thought Nicole signed back on and was IMing me but I looked on my buddy list and saw she wasn't on. I didn't know who was IMing me until my computer froze.

"Unfreeze or you're going in time out!" I screamed while I was banging on my laptop. I guess my laptop was scared of getting in trouble because it unfroze and I saw an IM pop up. It was from Nick.

"Hey. This is Amelia, right?"

"Yes. Why?" I replied. I wonder how he got my username.

"This is Nick. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well we hung out today after school and everything and I was thinking that maybe we could hang out after school tomorrow, if you want to, I mean."

I froze. My fingers wouldn't press down the keys. My smile faded as the battery icon flashed. It was only a couple of seconds away from dying. I darted into my brother's room for the charger. My brother was on his laptop. I pulled the charger out from his laptop and ran out the room.

"Ami! I need that!" Aaron yelled at me while standing up. He sat back down with a slump.

I ran back to the doorway. "Well too late. I got it. I need it too. This is mine anyways. Go find your own." I ran back into my room, but unfortunately all I saw was a black screen. I pushed the charger into my laptop and tried to boot it back up. "Sometimes I just wish I had a flat screen, I wouldn't have to worry about it going dead." Finally, I got it to turn back on. I logged back on AIM and an offline message popped up. It was from Nick saying, "You could have just said no if you didn't want to go." I felt so bad. I went into my drawer and got out the school directory. I dialed Nick's home phone. It rang twice until someone with a middle aged woman's voice drained my thoughts.

"Hello? Who's this?" I heard on the other line.

"Is Nick there, please?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Amelia…Amelia Justice, Ma'am"

"Hang on one second." She took the phone away from her mouth as I could still here her talking in the background. I couldn't understand exactly what she was saying though. She put the phone back up and said, "He can't come to the phone right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No…actually…ye—no, no, thanks anyways though," I managed to say. I hung up the phone and lied there on my back in the middle of my bed. Next time, I'm going to make sure my laptop is always plugged in every time I get on. I was so close to throwing my laptop out the window, but my parents wouldn't buy me another one. I've done it before and they weren't very happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Apology

**Chapter Four- Apology **

"Amelia, wake up. Mom and Dad are leaving and they want to say goodbye to you before they go." That's all I heard my brother say before I slowly half-opened my eyes.

"Go away!" I mumbled pulling the sheet over my head.

"Get up!" He said as he pushed me off the bed. I landed on my side as I was now fully awake. I jerked my head up and stuck my tongue out at him. After I took a relaxing shower to wake me up, I dragged myself into the kitchen and slumped into a chair by the dinner table where my bowl of cereal lay in front of me.

"Are you awake?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I growled at Aaron. It was too early for him to be bugging me. I put my elbows on the table and rest my head in the palm of my hands. My eye lids started to close as I was drifting away.

"Alright, I'll leave." Aaron said as I felt something cold dripping onto my legs. I quickly opened my eyes and looked down to what was wet and sticky on my legs and sopping down to the chair and floor below me. I jerked up out of the chair. Aaron ran back up the stairs.

I grabbed a load of paper towels as I said, "You're such a jerk!" He closed his bedroom door with a bang along with a click locking his door.

"Ugh!" I growled as I cleaned up the floor and chair. I dragged myself unwillingly upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans to change into. Once I finished changing, I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:45. I have to be at school by 8:30 and if I was walking to school then I better hurry! I threw the soaking wet cereal pants in the laundry and ran down the stairs. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped on the last stair step. I caught myself from falling on the tile and quickly walked out the front door. I paced the fastest way to get to school on the sidewalk. About 4 blocks down from my house, I took out my cell from my backpack. It was already 8:15. When I went to put it away, I felt like I had run into someone. I looked up and saw no one. I heard footsteps behind me growing quieter and I turned around. Nick was walking the other direction away from me.

I stood there and said, "School's the other way, you know." He didn't stop.

"Ugh!" I grumbled to myself and ran towards him. I finally caught up with him and was soon by his side.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he kept on walking faster. I tried to keep the same pace as him, but he kept on moving faster and faster.

"Away from you," he said. I slowed down and finally came to a stop. I stood there watching him get farther away.

"I'm sorry!" I said aloud so he could hear me. He turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you sorry? You don't want to go with me. I should be sorry that I bothered you." He turned back around and walked off. I stood there while he disappeared completely—out of my sight, out of my life. I faced the other way again and walked back to the direction of where the day will begin. I made it in school right when first bell rang for homeroom. Again, Nick ran into me. We both looked at each other for a couple of seconds. I closed my eyes and slowly walked away, giving up on him. I opened my locker and grabbed my first period books out and into my backpack. I slammed my locker shut and Nicole suddenly appeared next to me.

"Hey!" She shrieked like she had been drinking twenty cups of coffee while riding roller coasters.

"Um…Hey," I said while picking my backpack up to get ready to walk to my first class.

"Are you busy tonight? Do you want to go to the mall?" She asked me.

"I Can't. Sorry. I have to go to my grandma's. She wants to have dinner with the whole family," I stuttered. I knew I was lying, but she didn't.

"Oh…" she said disappointed, "well, it's ok. I have to go to class. Talk to you at lunch!" She waved to me as she walked away. We both went different routes to our classes. As I passed a window to a class, I saw Nick talking to Justin. I walked slower as I stared at him through the window. Justin saw I was looking at them and pointed at me. Nick turned and looked towards my direction. I looked away and walked to my first class. The second bell rang as I walked in the door. Chloe grabbed my arm as soon as I came through the door. Chloe was my other friend.

"I heard you and Nick were together after school yesterday, is that true?" She looked at me with those wide eyes she had of when she always wanted to know the gossip.

"Him and My brother, they're good friends," I managed to say.

"He is like..._the_ hottest kid in the history of hottest kids!" She exclaimed.

"I guess…but he's not _that_ cute" I said while taking my seat. She followed me and stood at the front of my desk.

"Oh yeah, he's totally not cute. I don't see why every girl wants to go out with him. My bad," she said sarcastically while talking with her hands way too much. I then heard the door slam. I jumped a little and looked up. I saw someone who wasn't our teacher. He wrote _Mr. Barlo_ on the chalkboard and sat in the teacher's seat. This meant we had a substitute. He was tall with black slick hair; He wore red framed circle glasses on the bone of his nose, and he was quite chubby. Everyone rushed into their seats. Silence filled the room. He kept on looking back behind me. I looked back and saw Chloe sitting in the desk behind me.

"Mr. Cabrom gave me assignments for the class to work on today," he scanned everyone, "we won't have any problems if you don't make any problems." A couple of people looked at each other.

"Spit out any gum you have in your mouth right now or detention till four o'clock after school today," he spoke. I saw about five kids get up to spit their gum out, including me.

I heard Chloe whisper, "your hair! It's in your hair!" when Mr. Barlo walked out of the classroom to get one of those teacher things—what's it called again?—oh yeah, a teacher's degree! I turned to face Chloe with a confusing look. She gave me weird signals I didn't understand. I touched the back of my head to find a rolled up piece of paper caught in my hair. I started to unfold it until Mr. Barlo walked back into the classroom. I hid it under my books that were piled on my desk. He started writing the assignments on the board as the squeaking from the chalk hurt my ears. I pulled the note back from under the books. While I was reading the note, I heard someone cough in front of me. I looked up and saw Mr. Barlo looking at me with his arms folded.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" He gave me daggers as I looked back at Chloe. Chloe gave me a look of 'don't- rat-me-out'.

I looked back up at Mr. Barlo and shook my head. "No, Sir," I said nervously. He took the note from my hand and slapped it on the teacher's desk. He came back to my desk with a pink slip. I knew what that meant and I stood up, grabbed my bag along with my notebook. I took the pink slip off from my desk and walked out the door. I walked past the room where I last saw Nick and saw his chair was empty from the window. I then found myself sitting by a wall waiting for Mrs. Jovato. I looked up to see Nick walk out with Mrs. Jovato following behind from her office.


	5. Chapter 5: The End of a Friendship

**Chapter Five- The End of a Friendship**

"Amelia, wouldn't expect you to be here," Mrs. Jovato said as Nick looked at me.

She turned back to Nick and said, "Sit in that chair over there." She pointed to the chair right next to me.

"Amelia, come in to my office," I handed her the pink slip and stood up. I had no idea why I was in there. Apparently she knew though. I followed her in the office. She sat at her desk and said, "Take a seat, Amelia." I took a seat in a leather royal red colored chair.

"So passing notes in class today?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. "Ye—uh, yes," I responded.

"Thank you for being honest. I appreciate that. Honesty is always the best policy," She replied. I heard from many people that she always gives the same speech to every kid who comes here.

"You can't disrespect a substitute," she began. The bell interrupted her and she simply said, "you may go."

"Thanks," I said. She stood up at the same time I did and opened the office door.

"Nick, you may go," I heard her say behind me as I walked out seeing Nick now standing in front of me. I walked right past him with no hesitation.

"Amelia, look," he paused. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why? So you can yell at me again? I don't think so," I said. I turned back around and started walking.

"I'm really sorry! I was a jerk," I heard him plead behind me. I kept on walking ahead, ignoring him.

I could tell he was still following me behind when I heard him speak, "Please…say something, even if it's mean. I deserve it."

I turned around and said, "No, I'm sorry. My computer ran out of battery. That's why I didn't reply. If I had the chance, I would have said yes."

"You have the chance now," he smiled at me.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him and nodded my head. Nick and I walked side-by-side down the hall together on the way to lunch.

"You aren't like other girls here," he looked at me.

"That's because I'm not any other girl," I replied while I stopped at my locker to put my books back in. He stopped with me and leaned against the locker right beside mine.

"Yeah…you're different. It's what I love about you," he spoke as everyone else rushed through doors into the hallways. I dropped my books to my feet as I heard those words Nick just spoke ringing through my ears repeatedly. He helped me pick them all up, and we both stood up at the same time.

"Move it! Trying to get by here!" I heard Chloe trying to get through the crowd of people. She finally reached us and it suddenly looked like Nick was getting uncomfortable. I looked at him and he coughed.

"I'll catch up with you later, Nick," I told him.

He nodded his head and mouthed, "I'll call you," so Chloe wouldn't hear or see anything. I saw him disappear and headed off to lunch with Chloe. I met Nicole and Gabriella there. I rested my head in the palm of my hand due to the horrible headache I had. I instantly sat up and started walking out without even saying anything.

"Where are you going, Ami?" Gabriella asked before I could walk out to the other side of the door.

"I don't really feel good," I replied and opened the door.

Chloe stood up and blurted out, "I'll come with you." She shuffled to my side and we both walked out of the cafeteria.

As soon as no one else could hear us I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she declared.

"Ok…" I said as I knew I should just give up trying. She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm moving," she admitted.

"What?" I gave a confusing look. She can't be serious. I didn't want to lose her.

"I'm moving…" she repeated. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to break down right then and there, but I knew I shouldn't. I wanted Chloe to be happy, and if this is what she has to do to be happy then I'll be happy for her. I stood there while she walked ahead. After a moment I started walking faster to catch up with her. We both decided that we both were too stressed to deal with any more dramatized school for today. We didn't say much as we walked outside of the school. Chloe grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She has this weird obsession that she has to have her phone in her hand at all times or she flips out. If the school rules were different, Chloe would be on the phone twenty four-seven. I interrupted the silence by asking a question.

"Where are you moving to?" I said. I noticed that my tone of voice was in almost a whisper of sadness.

"Texas," she replied, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Go for it," I began, "you'll be happy." I put on a fake smile for her. I was happy for her. I really was, but I was going to miss her so much! "As long as you promise me one thing," I said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Promise me that we will still keep in touch."

She nodded in agreement and we both walked off to her house.


	6. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

Ok, so, I don't want to get reported anymore for writing Jonas Brother stories or writing my own stories, so I am going to be posting the stories on FictionPress . net

FictionPress is the same as FanFiction but you can write your own stories. WOO! :D

But it works the same, looks the same...so it will be simple to adjust to.

Sorry to all!

~Kt


	7. Chapter 6: All I Need Is A Date

**Chapter Six- All I Need Is A Date**

Two weeks passed and since the day she left we haven't talked since. So much for promises! I always wonder how she is doing. I missed her so much. I haven't got a call, text, email or anything from her. I wanted to text her or call her but I was afraid she wouldn't answer and that would get me even more upset. I decided not to.

My mind went through many events at once—for instance, the dance. We had a school dance this Friday which is only three days away. I was thinking of not going. All the dances were full of drama and didn't want to get involved in that. I know Nicole is going to beg me to come though. I can't say no to her. She's my other best friend.

During class, it was me who was daydreaming as usual. All those thoughts came back into my mind. I heard the bell ring and I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. I went to my locker to switch books. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nick walk up beside me.  
"Hey, are you going to the dance on Friday?" He asked leaning against the locker beside mine.  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Just asking," He laughed. "I'll go if you go."He finished, smiling. I loved his smile, especially when he really wanted something.

His smile made me smile and I replied, "I thought I was going with my friend, but maybe I was wrong."

"Yeah, I was wondering if—" Nick started but got interrupted by a kid who I have seen before in the halls, but never really paid attention to. I think his name is James.

"Hey Ami!" the boy said with a smile.

"Hey…um, James, right?" I asked making sure. I glanced at Nick and saw him roll his eyes.

"Yeah," He replied with the smile still lingering on his face. His smile was actually pretty cute.

"Hey, What's up?" I said smiling. His smile must be contagious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me…" He asked a little nervous. I stood there kind of shocked. I glanced back at Nick and thought maybe I could try to get him jealous. It will let me know if he does like me or not without actually asking him.

"Yes, I'd love to," I told him, a snicker of a smile curled on my lips. I could see the jealousy in Nick's eyes as he instantly looked at me.

"Yes!" James continued, "Thanks, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect," I grinned with a hint of happiness in my voice. I knew Nick was going to ask me before James interrupted him. Why didn't Nick continue and overpower James? James walked away with the smiled still on his face. I watched him walk down the hall and high-five one of his friends. I smiled and looked back at Nick.

"What was all that about…?" He asked with frustration and anger showing in his voice.

"I was being nice," I began, "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you were going to ask me." I played dumb. He stood there looking at me with the frustration and anger still showing on his face. He turned around and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm to turn him around facing me.

"Nick wait, what the hell? What was all that about?" I raised my voice. Faces stared at us with question marks and interest written all over them. "Nick, we're just friends. You know that," I continued.

He shook his head and gave me a look from hell. I looked away from his eyes, for they were kind of scary to look into. He rolled his eyes and turned away as I paid no attention to him and his attitude. I gave up. I had only a couple of days to decide what to wear and how to get my hair did and my make-up done. For the first time, I was actually happy to go to a dance.

I grabbed my homework and books, stuffed them in my backpack, and headed out of the doors to wait for my ride home.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" I heard my mom ask as she pulled up to the curb for me to hop in.

"Same as usual…" I simply answered. We were in silence the rest of the way home. Nothing seemed different about today as I thought about everything that happened once we drove into the driveway to my house. Once inside and in my room alone, I opened up my laptop and signed onto AIM. No one I usually talk to was on so I put up an away message and started on my homework.

Thirty minutes later I heard a sound of a door opening which meant someone signed on. I ignored it until I heard Nick's automatic sound go off. I swiftly turned my whole attention to the screen. Then I remembered what happened before I left school. I ignored his IM and finished the last page of homework before turning back to the computer. I looked back at the screen half way done with the page when I heard a sound of a door slam. Nick had signed off. I closed the IM, trying not to care that he was mad at me.

I still can't believe I am going to the dance with a kid I barely know. Was I even going to have fun with someone I wasn't even comfortable being around?

"Amelia, dinner's ready," I heard my brother's voice lose my train of thought.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," I called back down the stairs. My family was talking about this new show on the television, something I never ever heard of.

After stuffing my food down as fast as I could, I ran back upstairs having the urge to talk to Nick. I hesitated before picking the phone up and dialing the seven numbers I memorized after I realized I had a crush on him. I could feel my hands shaking when I held the phone up to my ear, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a confused boy on the line.

"Hey…Nick, I just wanted to tell you—" I started.

"What do you want now?" He interrupted, giving me an attitude just like he had all day.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, grabbing one of my pillows and holding it in my lap while I sat down in the middle of my bed.

"Nothing, oh, nothing," he replied sarcastically, like I was supposed to know what is bothering him.

"What did I do so wrong, huh?" I asked, anger showing in my voice more than confusion.

"Like you don't know," his voice was low.

"No, I don't! I'm never going to know unless you tell me!" I became frustrated, obligating him to tell me. My forehead creased in confusion once I heard an annoying beeping sound. He hung up on me. The confusion started becoming anger and I threw my pillow at the wall and screamed in frustration. This was going to be one long year I would never forget…


	8. Chapter 7: Falling More in Love

**Chapter Seven- Falling More in Love**

I woke up with the sunshine blazing through the blinds. After trudging myself down the stairs to eat breakfast, I didn't even bother talking to my cheerful morning family. Sometimes I wondered if I was adopted.

"What's up with your hair? It's all hard…" my brother commented, stroking my hair.

"It's called scrunching, dummy," I retorted. After dealing with my nagging brother during breakfast, I rushed back up to my room, grabbing my bag and cell phone, and heading out the door. Before putting my cell in my pocket, I looked at the digital clock, letting me know I didn't have much time.

"Why are you leaving so early?" I heard my brother call out from the front of the house.

"Early? Did you see what time it is?" I laughed over my shoulder and trudged off to school. Something inside of me wanted to run into Nick on the way, but unfortunately that didn't happen. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach that he wasn't ok. I shrugged the feeling away, making myself believe that he got a ride to school. I hummed a tune until I felt my phone starting to vibrate in my pocket. _Nicole_ flashed on the screen.

"Hey," I spoke into the cell.

"Hey, Ami, are you going to the dance this Friday?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Um, yeah, some kid James asked me. Do you know him?" I answered back, fumbling with my necklace with my free hand.

"If it's the one I liked in fifth grade, yes," she laughed. "Do you want to dress shopping tomorrow after school with me?"

"Of course," I smiled, "We haven't hung out together in a while anyways."

"Ok, my mom will pick you up at your house after school," she replied before hanging up. Now I have something to look forward to for tomorrow.

About half a mile until I reached the school, a black Mustang pulled up on the curb beside me. My eyes widened when the tinted window rolled down, revealing James in the driver's seat with no one in the passenger seat beside him. I had a hint as to what he wanted.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged, playing it cool. I tried not to show I was completely impressed with his vehicle. He put the car in park before getting out of his side to open the other for me. I smiled, letting myself fall in a small crush over him. He motioned his hand to tell me I could get in.

"Thanks," I said nervously while getting in the passenger seat, making sure I didn't hit the top of my head on the roof of the car like I usually did.

"Watch your fingers," he winked as he closed the door. I stared at him without knowingly as he walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. "Do you normally walk to school?" he asked, changing the setting off park.

"Most of the time," I continued, "but my parents work early and never have time to bring us to school."

"'Us'?" he questioned.

"My older brother," I explained.

"How old is he?"

"17," I answered, picking at the loose string from the sewing at the bottom of my shirt. I yawned, suddenly realizing I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night.

He nodded in response. I rested my head on James' shoulder lightly. I looked up at him and smiled, seeing as he was smiling back at me. I looked back ahead, keeping that smile printed onto my face.

"I take it that you're tired," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep that much," the smile on my face disappeared.

"Is everything okay?" he glanced at me with a concerned look.

"Everything's great," I lied, then suddenly feeling guilty. "Well, actually," I hesitated, looking down at my hands, "I just don't know you enough to be going to a dance with you," I confided, having the strength to look back up.

"Well, we have a day in a half to get to know each other," he smiled, assuring me that everything would be fun.

I saw from ahead that we were arriving at school and my head lifted itself off his shoulder. I slowly unbuckled the seatbelt, trying to fully wake myself up. I went to grab onto the door handle but James had already gotten out and opened the door for me. I felt like I had a superman to watch out for me. I laughed to myself commenting on my own thought. I thanked him as he closed the door behind me.  
"Anytime," he replied over his shoulder, grabbing his bag out of the back of the car. I stood, waiting for him until he was by my side, again, making him feel like my superman to protect me. A thought suddenly came to me. I wished I had met him before I met Nick. Things happen for a reason though, right? I tried to look at the positive on everything, telling myself that in the end, everything will go out as planned and be ok. I wondered why I was even crushing on James in the first place. I never liked guys like that; I always liked guys like Nick, the jerk who knew he was hot. Something about James drew me in further to him. I didn't know if I could consider him as a friend or more. I mean, we are going together to the dance sort of as a couple.

James opened the front door right before the bell rang.

He turned to me before saying, "So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah," I smiled, knowing that he really was trying to make this work. We hugged before going our separate ways to our classes. I stopped by my locker to grab a couple of books before heading to class. I usually saw Nick with his friends every morning by this section of lockers, but he wasn't there in sight. I wouldn't have been worried if I didn't see his group of friends where they all usually were, but there they stood…laughing and goofing off like any other day.

The bell rang and the halls began to empty as students rushed into the classrooms. I was officially late. I dashed into my first period class, seeing the teacher was late too.

Classes before lunch seemed much shorter than what they were. I met up with James outside the cafeteria. I asked Nicole and Gabriella if they wanted to come out and eat with me and James, but they both refused to. Once alone with just us two, he asked if he could take me out for lunch to the pizza parlor down the road about a half a mile away. If I couldn't say no to him asking me to the dance, then how could I say no to him bringing me out to pizza?

"I'm paying though," I insisted.

"How could I be a gentleman if you paid?" he replied back with a small grin playing on his lips.

"Alright," I gave in, "but I'm paying you back."

"You don't get the definition of gentleman, do you?" he joked, opening the door for me before walking to the other side, hopping in swiftly. I could see his right hand placed lightly on the shift indicator from the corner of my eye. I got the hint that he wanted to hold my hand, but I was never the type to make the first move.

We pulled into a parking space outside the pizza parlor shortly after. I unbuckled my seatbelt slowly, waiting for him to open my door. Just as I had expected, he open my door. As I was getting out, he grabbed my hand lightly. That was something I didn't expect. I smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach, the kind of butterflies no one has ever given me, not even Nick.

That day had ended quite quickly. I wanted to slow down the clock, but I knew that was impossible to stop time from going. Nothing had gotten more physical than the hand holding to and from the car. We shared a couple pizza slices, along with laughs and smiles as we talked. After lunch, things had gotten to be pretty normal, which meant boring. As I lay in bed, I thought about him. When I dreamed, I dreamed about him.


End file.
